Stuck
by the-poetry-of-ink
Summary: Alice is tired of living a mateless life. That all changes when she sees a hurt wolf in the forest who is none other than Bella stuck in wolf form. Will Bella ever be able to change back to win her loves heart? AlicexBella AU Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AU Bellice. I like writing outside the hypothetical box. Some one suggested i include the wolves in a story and I thought Hmmmm I HATE JACOB! But I found a way to do it. Reviews motivate me. Also I have pre-written chapters to all the stories I'm writing but not a computer. I am lucky to be posting now on my sisters computer so before hand i want to let you know that there is a chance all of my stories will stop being written for a while. Not because I gave up on them but because I have no way to post...Sorry. Remember to review. Oh and Edward and Jasper are together.  
**

* * *

**APOV**

I sat alone on the couch as everyone else sat with there mate. After decades I was still alone and I was starting to resent my family. It wasn't there fault they had found someone and it wasn't there fault I was alone. I just have to have faith that I will find the one. Edward was looking at me sadly from Jasper's lap.

I looked away from him and watched Emmet playing Call of Duty. "Yeah I'm kicking some ass."

Esme looked at him and he frowned apologetically. "Sorry mommy."

Rosalie was siting next to Emmet trying not to look interested in the game. Everyone except Emmet who was focused on the game was staring at there mate. Ugh I really can't take this much longer. "Guys I'm going for a walk."

I walked out the door and climbed a tree that was not to far from my house. Maybe I'm supposed to be alone. Maybe god if he does exist hates me. As I was pondering why I was alone a vision struck me: A girl with chestnut hair and beautiful brown eyes was hugging me. Her head was buried into my neck and she mumbled.

"I'm so lucky to have you as my mate." I fell in love with her already. Her beautiful hypnotizing brown eyes showed me she loved unconditionally and she was human.

She's going to accept me for being a vampire. Maybe this is just a joke. Who knows when this vision is going to take place? What decision was made to trigger this vision? I was still so happy. I hopped of the tree and danced around ballerina style. A whimper interrupted me. I didn't know where it was so I followed the intoxicating scent that just appeared. After running a mile or so through the forest I saw a huge wolf. It was on the ground slowly coming toward me. One of it's legs were broken and blood was clotted in it's fur. For some reason it's blood didn't call to me for thirst. I knew deep in my soul I had to help it. I walked close to it and it whimpered.

"There there I'm not going to hurt you okay." I lifted it up and it was heavy for me. I ran to the manner but stopped outside so no one would attack it.

"Everyone come outside." They came out in a second. Carlisle looked at me for an explanation.

"We need to help it. I feel it in my heart. Please Carlisle."

Rosalie frowned. "We are not keeping a wild wolf inside of our home."

I frowned. "Carlisle at least heal it please." He could tell how much I cared.

"I'll be back with some stuff. I wonder why the blood isn't calling us." Carlisle went inside.

Emmet smiled goofily. "Whoa that thing is huge. To bad I can't hunt it...Can I?"

I growled. "No one is allowed to touch on hair on it. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded slightly scared. Carlisle was back out with a bag.

He looked over the wolf. "It's leg and a rib is broken. I'll also need to do stitches. Alice it isn't safe for an animal to be in the wilderness with a cast and I'll also have to remove the stitches."

I felt tears in my eyes that would never fall.

"Can we please keep it here? I'm begging you. I'll train it and if it does anything bad I won't go shopping for a month." Everyone one gasped even Carlisle.

He looked at everyone. "Is anyone against this?"

Esme frowned apologetically. "It's a wild animal sweety."

Rosalie shook her head. "If it does something bad I want three months of your shopping money." I looked at Esme with pleading eyes.

She sighed. "Okay okay."

I ran over and hugged her. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Carlisle put on the cast. The second the wolf saw a needle for the stitches it scooted away. "I can pin the wolf down while I do the stitches." The wolf was whimpering.

I frowned. "No Carlisle just clean the wounds." After Carlisle cleaned the wounds he cleaned the whole wolf. I carried it inside and laid it on the carpet.

Emmet was so happy. "Can I name it The Beast?"

I rolled my eyes. "No I'm naming it."

Carlisle spoke up. "It's a girl."

I looked at her while deciding a name and noticed her eyes were exactly the same as my mate.

Edward questioned my thoughts. "What mate?"

I smiled as I remembered my vision. Edward hugged me. "I'm glad that you know you'll have a mate. She's beautiful." I explained my vision to everyone and described how she

looked. I stared back into the wolf's eyes. It's funny how it looked like the wolf was just as content staring into mine.

Rosalie interrupted my thoughts. "How bout we call it bitch? Since it's a female dog."

I glared at her. "Don't you talk about her like that or I'll rip your arms off. And I promise you won't get them back."

Everyone looked shocked except Rosalie who was a little scared. "I'm naming the wolf Brownie."

Esme walked over with a plate and raw steak for Brownie. She placed it in front of her. Brownie pushed the plate away with her nose.

Esme frowned. "Wolves like raw meat."

I frowned worriedly. "There's dog food from the bet in the cabinet."

I laughed as I remembered the bet Jasper and Emmet had seeing who could eat the most dog food. Esme walked over with dog food on it. Jasper and Emmet cringed at the memory. Brownie moved the plated again.

I frowned. "What do you want? Come on Brownie you have to eat."

I sighed and Brownie followed me to the kitchen. She walked just fine with the cast. We all went to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and Brownie's tongue fell out of it's mouth. I laughed at the cuteness. Good thing we kept food for appearances. Esme liked to cook even though no one could eat it.

"Okay. What do you want?"

She actually looked like she was thinking. She nudged the hot dogs, soda, bacon, chocolate cake and pizza with her nose. I looked at Carlisle who looked perplexed. He looked like he had an idea.

"Brownie can you please nudge everything you want again?" Brownie nudged everything from before again.

Carlisle looked at Brownie. "Dogs aren't supposed to have chocolate."

Brownie whimpered and flattened her ears. I was starting to wonder about her human like calmness and reactions.

"Brownie if you do understand us then stand on your hind legs."

Brownie barked in a weird way and fell from attempting to stand on one leg. "Oh my god Carlisle she understands!" Jasper looked at me. "Brownie loves you already."

* * *

**So what did you think? Review! Review! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Small chapter 2. I am so thankful for the 8 reviews I have gotten so far. You inspire me. I don't own Twilight but if I did Edward wouldn't exist. Remember Reviews motivate me soooooo...Review.**

* * *

**APOV**

Jasper looked at Rosalie. "Brownie is irritated by your presence."

Rosalie glared at Brownie. Brownie whimpered and barked at Jasper.

Jasper laughed. "I'm sorry."

As soon as Esme put the plates in front of her Brownie chowed down. It was cute and gross at the same time. Brownie laid down and was breathing fast. "Oh my god! What's wrong?"

Jasper calmed me down. "Brownie regrets eating so much and she's tired."

Brownie nodded. "Brownie follow me. Everyone else don't follow. Brownie's sleeping on my bed."

Rosalie scoffed and I glared at her. I walked forward a few steps and noticed Brownie wasn't following me. Jasper spoke up. "She feels guilty."

I looked at Brownie. "It's okay Brownie I don't sleep."

I looked at Jasper. "She's confused."

I sighed. "I'll explain later after you sleep."

Brownie followed me to my room. She looked around.

"Do you like it?" She nodded.

"Okay well here you go. I'm going to go hunt I'll be back later."

She hopped on my bed and stretched out. I hopped out the window and ran to the forest. There was a wolf that was considerably smaller than Brownie but I couldn't kill it. I settled for two deer. As I was hunting a third deer my phone rang.

"Ugh what?"

Esme was on the line. I'll apologize for my rudeness later. "Something is wrong with Bro-"

Before she could finish I hung up and ran to my room. Carlisle and Esme were there. Brownie was moving around and growling. "She's obviously having a nightmare. Why didn't you wake her?"

I could feel Jasper calming me from downstairs.

Carlisle frowned. "She's still a wild wolf. If we wake her she might attack."

I frowned at him. "We're vampires." He knew I was pissed so he didn't speak. I walked over to Brownie. I shook her a bit. She barked and growled loudly. She stopped when she looked at me and licked my hand. "It's okay Brownie. I won't let anyone hurt you." There we're tears flowing out of her big brown eyes. Esme and Carlisle left the room. I ran my fingers through her chestnut brown fur. "Brownie you want me to tell you why we don't sleep?"

She nodded. "My family and I are vampires. We only feed on animals."

Brownie jumped off the bed and made a mad dash for the door. Jasper was up in a second. "Alice did you forget Brownie is an animal?"

Oh god! He calmed Brownie down so much she slumped to the floor. I ran to her. "Brownie none of us will ever hurt you. You trust me right?"

She nodded and Jasper left. "What I meant to say was we hunt animals but your blood doesn't appeal to us that way though it is extremely intoxicating."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Carlisle walked through the doorway. "Brownie's scent is extremely intoxicating to you?"

I looked at him confused. "Yes. Isn't it to you."

He shook his head. "She smells like a normal wolf except for some reason I'm not tempted to-" I covered Brownie's ears.

"Carlisle I don't think we should discuss our eating habits around her even if we're not gonna hurt her."

He nodded. "Sorry Alice. And you do know you're going to school Monday right?" I removed my hands from Brownie's ears and frowned. "But I can't leave her alone."

Carlisle sighed. "Esme will watch her. You can't skip for Brownie."

I sighed. "Fine." He left the room.

"Brownie do you want to go out and play catch?"

She nodded. I went to the drawer and took out a baseball. Brownie followed me outside.

"First I have so see how fast you can run so I know how far to throw it. Don't stress your leg."

She kneeled before me so I hopped on her back. She took off full speed. Things were blurring a little so I knew she was faster than a vampire. Her leg must have healed.

"Let's go back Brownie." She turned without slowing down causing us to almost hit a tree. We were back in seconds.

"Carlisle!"

He walked out smiling. "I can take off Brownie's cast."

He cracked the cast open with his vamp hands then left. Brownie licked his hand.

He patted her head. "Is she faster than Edward?"

I nodded. Everybody walked out.

Edward looked a little smug. "There is no way she's faster."

I laughed. "I take that as a challenge."

Brownie nodded. Edward laughed.

"First one to the parting and back is the winner." I stayed on Brownie's back.

Carlisle counted down. "3..2..1!"

We took off. Edward looked like he was struggling to keep up. I laughed when I noticed Brownie wasn't going full speed. "Come on Brownie."

She went full speed and quickly surpassed Edward. Soon we were at the parting. We turned around. Edward tossed a stick hoping to distract Brownie as he was still on his way to the parting. I was a little surprised when she didn't go after it. We made it out of the forest and back to Carlislea whole minute before Edward.

Emmet was booming in laughter. "Edward lost to a girl! Brownie can I have a ride pleaseeeee?"

Brownie shook her head. I scratched behind her ears. "You were great!"

I got off her back and we went up to our room. I could here Emmet complaining about how unfair Brownie was. She let out an awkward bark which I assumed to be a laugh. She looked tired again. She hopped on my bed and laid with her head on my lap. I scratched behind her ear and her tail wagged. She slowly drifted. I stayed with her until I had to get ready for school.

* * *

**A lil family bonding time. Again thank you all again for all the reviews. Next chapter will be in a different POV while Alice is at school. REVIEWS MOTIVATE ME! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I love you guys so much for story alerts and favorite stuff...but I can never have to many reviews...so review...Any way I don't own the Twilight universe...oh and if you like this AU story then you should go read my story Trapped Love...**

**

* * *

**

**EsPOV (Esme)**

I hugged everyone before they went to there cars but I hugged Alice longest. "I'll take care of her okay hun. I'll make sure to decide everything before I do it so you can see her okay."

She hugged me close. "Thank you Esme. Brownie makes me feel less alone. Make sure she doesn't eat to much just because she wants something."

I nodded and she left. I straightened up the livingroom. I really hope Alice finds her mate soon. I remember the days where she would sit out in the pouring rain so depressed. Brownie can stay forever since she makes Alice happy and as long as she is civil. Since Brownie only eats human food I made some bacon eggs and pancakes. I heard her upstairs moving around. As I plated her food she started barking loudly.

I ran upstairs and saw her running into every room. "Brownie!"

She sat in front of me whimpering. "Are you looking for Alice?"

She nodded. "She didn't want to wake you earlier. She and her siblings went to school. I made you breakfast."

Her tongue flopped out of her mouth. We went to the kitchen and scarfed her food down.

"Do you want to come to my garden?"

She nodded. "If you dig back there you will regret it."

She nodded and followed me outside. She inhaled deeply and looked around.

"Do you like my flowers?"

She nodded. As I was planting carnations she whimpered. I looked up at her. "Alice should be here soon."

Brownie kept sniffing a lilac and looking at me. "It's sweet of you to ask." I decided and plucked the lilac then tucked it behind her ear. I hope Alice saw that. Brownie licked my hand. I chuckled and wiped my hand on my apron. We stayed out here for a while. I opened the fridge.

"What do you want? And don't pick stuff that don't go together. Alice wouldn't like if you got sick."

She nudged the bread, turkey and lettuce. "Nod once for mayo. Nod twice for mustard." She nodded three times. I made her sandwich and placed it in her mouth. It was gone in seconds. She looked at the door and inhaled deeply. The door opened and she ran to it.

**APOV**  
Finally I'm home to see Brownie. As soon as I opened the door she pounced on me and knocked me over. "Hey Brownie."

She licked my face. Her tail was wagging fast. "I'm glad to see you too."

My siblings came inside and laughed except Rosalie who looked repulsed. Esme took a picture. Brownie got off of me and leaned her ear torwards my face. I saw a lilac.

"Is this for me?" She nodded. I took the lilac and tucked it behind my ear.

"Thanks Brownie do you want to go for another run?"

She nodded excitedly. I hopped on her back and she ran out to the forest. The wind felt warm on my face as she ran through the woods. The faster she ran the more of her intoxicating scent wafted up my nose. Brownie slowed down when we came to a clearing. I had a vision that the sun was going to come out.

"Brownie do you want to see what happens to me in the sun?"

She nodded. I took of my jacket and the clouds parted. Every inch of my body that was touched by the sun sparkled. Brownies eyes were filled with awe.

"My skin is supposed to lure in humans. It's a mark of the monster I really am."

She walked closer to me and nuzzled her soft warm fur covered head on my sparkling arm. I was so at peace so I laid down. Brownie laid with her head on my stomach luckily I was a vampire or my internal organs would be crushed. I petted her and stared into her eyes contently.

"You're a vampires true friend." She barked awkwardly.

I laughed. "You know it was clever." She shook her head.

I pretended to look hurt. "Well excuse me for not being clever enough for your liking."

She must of believed me because she looked a little hurt. "Brownie I was kidding. We both know I am hilarious."

She shook her head and barked awkwardly. "See I told you."

We sat there in silence so I basked in her scent. A few seconds later Brownie stood in front of me protectively growling. I heard something coming so I inhaled deeply and realized it was a bear.

"Brownie relax it's just a bear."

She looked at me and I knew if she could talk she'd be saying: just a bear really Alice. The bear ran through the brush roaring.

"Brownie let's go."

She ignored me and charged at the bear. The bear slashed Brownie with it's claws. the smell of Brownie's blood permeated the air.

"Brownie let's go!"

I didn't interrupted the fight because I didn't know if she'd lash at me. Brownie slashed the bear across the face. A loud sickening crack was heard when the bear hit Brownie in the ribs. Brownie whimpered in pain. My eyes turned black in rage.

I snarled. "STOP HURTING HER!"

Without thinking I flipped over the bear and twisted it's next while it was still fighting Brownie. I bit through it's fat and fur and drained it dry. As soon as I calmed down I realized what happened.

"Brownie I'm so sorry you saw that. You must think I'm a monster."

She shook her head. We ran back home.

As soon as we got in the livingroom Jasper frowned. "What happened? Why are you so distressed?"

Everyone appeared in the livingroom.

I sighed. "While Brownie and I were in the forest a bear came. Brownie stood in front of me and started fighting the bear. The bear slashed Brownie then broke a rib. I went ballistic and killed the bear in front of Brownie. I'm a monster."

Jasper shook his head. "Brownie is very thankful and impressed."

I sighed in relief knowing how Brownie really felt. Carlisle looked confused while he was checking Brownie over.

"I see her blood but there's already a scar and her rib is tender but not broken."

I frowned. "I know what I heard."

He nodded. "Brownie is a very fast healer. She is very tired and needs to rest."

Emmet petted Brownie. "I can't believe you took on a bear. You're awesome!"

Rosalie looked at Brownie. "Thank you for attempting to save Alice."

Esme was joyous. "I'll have a cooked steak for you."

Brownie looked excited. "We'll let's go." We went upstairs. I laid next to her on the bed.

"I appreciate you trying to save me but next time just run with me."

She nodded slightly and drifted to sleep. I basked in her scent. I noticed for some reason her scent was muted a little. I imagined staring into her eyes since she was asleep. What the heck is wrong with me? I drifted off into a day dream of me and Brownie running through the forest staring into each others eyes. What the heck? When I shook out of my daze I realized I was hugging Brownie. When I moved away from her she woke up. I felt weird so I went downstairs even though I knew she'd follow me. Esme handed Brownie a steak which she consumed quickly. Jasper looked at me and waved for me to come outside.

"Why are your emotions so all over the place?"

I sighed. "I found myself in a day dream about Brownie and it freaked me out."

He nodded. "I feel a strangely strong connection between you two."

I shook my head. "She's just a pet."

* * *

**There you go... Alice senses the strange connection. Review Review Review! And I got a PM asking for beastiality...HELL THE F&!$ NO! EWWWWWWWW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank god for my bestie Valeri...she let me use her computer so pray for her or something lol...she's a little crazy and wants me to write a Ronnie+Adam story...what do you think?... I know I haven't been able to update but I really would appreciate reviews.**

* * *

**APOV**

Brownie followed me up to my room and sat on the floor.

"I'm going to draw which is pretty boring so you can go downstairs if you want."

She shook her head. "Okay cover your eyes till I'm done." She looked so adorable with her ears over eyes. I set up my canvas and started drawing my mate hugging me from my vision. As I was sketching I noticed Brownie slowly raising her ear. "No peeking."

She huffed. I took a picture of her and continued sketching. Soon I was done."Okay I'm done."

She moved her ears. She stared at the canvas with wide eyes, then turned her head in a confused way. "I know you haven't seen her before. I saw her in a vision with me."

Brownie started barking and pacing. "Calm down. What's wrong?" Jasper and Carlisle walked in. Jasper looked at me. "She was very surprised now she's frustrated and sad."

I looked at Brownie. "Why are you sad?"

She went to the canvas and started poking the sketch of my mate with her nose. "Do you know her?"

Brownie nodded. "Can you take me to her? I don't think I can stay away from her much longer."

Carlisle sighed. "Don't mess with fate. She'll come to you."

Jasper started dancing around like a ballerina. "Um...Jazz?"

He stopped. "Sorry. Brownie was extremely happy. Hmmm I wonder where Edward is. I love him so much."

He frowned and looked at Brownie. "Please calm down." I looked at her. Her brown eyes were teary.

Jasper started sobbing. "I want to die. I'm so lost. I hate the world."

I looked at Brownie. "It's okay Brownie. I wish you could tell me what's wrong."

Jasper and Carlisle left. So Brownie knew where my mate was. Screw fate. "Can you show me where she is?"

Brownie nudged the sketch then stared at me with sad eyes. "Ok yes that's her. Where is she?" Brownie huffed. "Walk to where she is." I was prepared to follow her but she went in a circle. "That's cute but seriously where." She walked in another circle. "Brownie Cullen this is a very serious matter. No jokes. Where is she?" She nudged the sketch, looked at me then walked in another circle. "I told you no jokes. What is your problem? You can understand everything else but not this!" I hopped out the window and went for a hunt. I fought a bear and drained all of its blood. Maybe Brownie really doesn't understand. I shouldn't have been so harsh on her. I ran back to my room and saw she wasn't there. I walked downstairs and didn't see her. "Hey guys where's Brownie?" They shrugged.

Emmet looked at me. "I heard you leave so I assumed she was with you."

WHAT? "We have to find her!"

Rosalie frowned. "Brownie stayed long enough to get her cast off. Alice she's a wild wolf. Just because she listened doesn't mean she belongs here."

My eyes darkened and I growled at her. "Remember what I said about your arms. That applies now. WE WILL FIND MY MATE!"

Wait what? Everyone gasped. Edward spoke up. "Wolves have a distinct sense of direction. If she wants to come back she will and what the heck was that?"

I frowned. "She reminds me of my mate. I'm sorry for blowing up like that. And she won't come back because I yelled at her. You all heard me. Let's go find her so I can at least apologize." They nodded and we ran through the forest. I tracked her scent for hours and hours. It slowly drifted away. I ran home and started sobbing. My siblings were already back. "I have no one. I can't believe I pushed her away. I loved her a lot." I ran to my favorite tree and sobbed for hours even when it started to rain.

Emmet climbed the tree. "Hey Alice...I miss beastie too."

I shook my head. "You don't understand. She knew where my mate was. But she wouldn't tell me. What if I never find her?"

Emmet hugged me even though I was drenched from the rain. "You will find her. It's inevitable. You two were meant to be. The worst thing is you might have prolonged destiny but I promise you will find her."

I hugged him close. I love how he was a goofball but could be serious. He carried me up to my room. I changed clothes. I laid on my bed which still smelt like Brownie. I stayed in my room alone for two days until Esme walked in. "Hey hun. How are you feeling?"

I frowned. "I'm extremely pissed I can't kill myself since Jasper put all the matches in his room." Esme cringed at my words. "You'll find your mate please don't give up on life." I hugged her. "It's not fair. You all have your memory and mates. None of you can understand how empty I feel."

Before she could speak a yell cut her off. "JASPER STOP! GIVE ME THE MATCHES!"

Then a thud and a sigh of relief. Edward walked in. "I would rip your head off if I didn't love you so much. Don't lose hope. And don't try to kill yourself because the second you do your mate will go through this."

I sighed. "Let me be." Esme and Edward left. I got bored so I started sketching Brownie next to me and my mate on the canvas. I missed her so much. My eyes welled up with tears that would never fall. I stayed in my room until the next day. I walked downstairs and watched Emmet playing Halo 3. Everyone was with their mate and I was alone. Oh the irony. A vision flashed: Brownie was pacing in the forest. I smiled and ran out there. "Brownie I'm sorry!" The most amazing scent washed over me. It smelled like Brownie but it was stronger. I ran to it and was completely stunned when I saw the girl from my vision.

* * *

**I have not been able to update and I'm really sorry. Please review... PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank god for Valeri...again...I hope you guys haven't given up on me...Ill try to see to if i can update at school...review tell me what you think and what you like to see..i know my explanation for why she couldn't shift sucks...ill fix it later...**

* * *

"Alice are you okay?"

Her voice was more beautiful than an angel. Wait what? "How do you know me? Who are you?" I know who she is but how does she know looked very nervous.

"I-I'm Br- Bella." My loves name was Bella.

"Hi Bella I'm Alice but you already know that how?"

She gulped. I stared into her familiar brown eyes. "Alice it's me...Brownie."

I was completely shocked. "Wait. What?...WHAT?"

She cringed. This is why her eyes were the same. "Brownie?"

She nodded. I hugged her close reveling in her scent then let her go. "I'm sorry I just missed Brow- you?...Let's go home."

I started running when I realized she was human...humanish. "Oh sorry I could carry you."

She blushed again. "I could run with you but do you have any clothes that fit me?"

I nodded. I watched her phase into Brownie. It looked extremely painful. "Race you."

We ran home. It was adorable seeing her tongue flop in the wind. She beat me to my room.

Esme scolded us from downstairs. "I'm glad you're back Brownie but please don't run until I clip your nails."

I laughed. I petted Brownie until I remembered who she was. "Sorry."

I opened my closet door and tossed in a tank top and shorts that should fit her. She went inside and changed. I couldn't help but stare at her long legs when she walked out. I shook my head. "Okay let's go downstairs. They'll love you."

Emmet yelled from downstairs. "We already love you Brownie!"

Bella chuckled. We walked downstairs. Everyone looked confused. Emmet frowned. "Who's this and where is Brownie?"

I laughed. "She will explain."

She looked really nervous in a cute way. "Um sorry for running on the wood flooring Esme."

Esme smiled. "It's okay- wait. What?"

Bella blushed. "I'm Brownie. I know you all probably have a lot of questions but let me tell you what I know. I woke up in this wolf form in Seattle. I didn't remember who I was. There was this wolf named Sam. For some reason I could hear him in my head. He said I was to be his wife because I had alpha blood. I rejected him and we fought. He told me I had no one. That my family were killed by vampires. I knew I wasn't meant to be there because I felt this pull in my heart. I ran from him. He found me around here and fought me again. He sensed a vampire near and left me. I was afraid until I looked into Alice's eyes and she said she wouldn't hurt me."

I smiled then frowned. "Why didn't you phase back when you saw me and why did you run away?"

I continued my story to give her answers. "I didn't phase because I didn't know how to. I ran away because was so angry that I couldn't phase and show you I was the one from your vision. I ran back to Seattle in hope I would find one of my own and I met Jacob. He taught me how to phase and told me some things about being a wolf. And also that he believed I was different from them though he didn't know how. He knew because I couldn't shift at will. He sensed I had alpha blood and wanted to be a partof my pack. He thinks I'm a hybrid. I gave him alpha control until I decided to come back even though I know I belong in Forks. Alice why did you have a vision of me?"

Emmet was about to speak when Edward covered his mouth. I glared at Emmet then spoke. "I had a vision of you because you're meant to be apart of this family."

She smiled. "Really?"

Esme and Carlisle nodded. Rosalie was about to speak. "Rosalie are you sure you want to say something? I love that sleeveless shirt I bet you don't even need arms to wear it."

Rosalie looked scared. "Uh Relax Alice. I was going to say welcome to the family. I'm glad Alice finally has a new friend to cheer her up." I smiled.

"Bella we have a guest room." I hope she'd want to stay with me.

She looked down at her feet and blushed. "Uh can I stay in your room?"

I smiled widely. "Of course Bro- Bella."

We walked up to my room. "Alice you can call me Brownie still if you want."

I shook my head. "I'm going to call you Bella and maybe Brownie sometimes. You must be exhausted."

She nodded. "Can you stay in here with me? I'm afraid to have a nightmare."

I nodded. We laid beside each other. I stared into her eyes. I wonder if she swings my way. Well she is my mate? Maybe I should just ask her out. What if that freaks her out? She finally went to sleep. I noticed over the hours she was closer to me soon her head was buried into my neck and her arm was around my waist. I was so  
happy to have found my mate.

Carlisle walked in quietly. "I signed Bella up for school since she's a part of our family. She might have wolf instinct because that's all she remembers so help her keep under control."

I hope nothing to crazy happens tomorrow.

* * *

**Yeah this chapter is a little rushed but getting to the good parts keep me going so there are a lot of good/rushed parts written. I hope my lapse in updates don't deter you. REVIEW! What do you want? What don't you want? What can I fix? What can I break...Ok that makes no sense...REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

I found away to access my docx on my iPod and scrape out the insides of another file and type...it's not complicated but I don't want to explain. So yea here's another update I bet you're surprised. Since I'm on my iPod I don't think I can format this correctly sorry. Review!

APOV

Bella started stirring around. "Good morning Bella."

She looked at me and blushed when she saw how close we were she scooted over. "Sorry."

I smiled. "It's okay. I like it when you're close to me you're very warm." I got up and found some clothes for her to wear today. I passed her a towel and showed her where the bathroom was. "There's a new toothbrush in the drawer."

I walked downstairs and watched Esme cook breakfast. I want to know how to cook for my mate. Bella came downstairs wearing the deep blue blouse I picked out, black skiny jeans from Rosalie and silver flats. Esme passed her a plate of food. "I also packed you a lunch. Your siblings said that lunch food looks extra vile."

Rosalie scoffed. "She's not my sibling."

Bella shrugged and started eating. "Esme I was never able to say it before but this is the best food ever." Esme smiled and handed her a backpack and a lunch bag. "Alright bye kids."

She hugged all of us but hugged Bella the longest. We rode to school in Edward's Volvo. Bella and I went to the office for a schedule. She had first,third, and fifth period with me. As we walked to first period Alex Carter walked up. "Hey Alice." Bella frowned and I smirked at her jealousy. "Hello Carter."

Bella looked at me then him. Alex smiled then checked me out. "You want to go out with me?"

Before I could answer. Bella was in front of me and her chest was rumbling. "Mine."

He frowned. "Alice who is this freak?"

I glared at him. "If I ever hear one negative word about her from you I will make you regret it."

He gulped and nodded. "So about that date?"

Bella growled loudly. "NO!" She looked like she was going to phase. He pissed himself a little and ran away. She turned around and hugged me close. I'm hers? She inhaled my scent then stepped back. "Oh my god. What just happened?"

I smiled a little bit. "Wolf instinct. You probably felt like he was trying to take what's yours."

She frowned. "I'm sorry for thinking you're mine."

I smiled flirtaciously. "I can be yours if you want me to be."

She blushed but didn't answer. We walked to class and sat next to each other. cleared his throat. "We have a seating chart. I know we hadn't one before but I like to mix it up."

I damn near growled at the thought of not being near my Bella. I was extremely livid when she was placed next to Newton. I was placed next to Angela. At least she's nicer than Newton. I wish Bella was sitting next to her if not me. I was barely making it through class because Newton was checking out my mate. Finally the bell rang. I speed walk to my Bella and stepped in front of Newton. "Hey Bella."

Newton stepped up beside me. "Bella do you want to sit at my table at lunch?" I growled at little and I'm sure Bella heard it. "Sorry Mike. I'm sitting with my...siblings."

He frowned. "Oh okay maybe tomorow." He walked off and Bella looked at me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah it's just that vamps are very teritorial of their..family." I wanted her fall for me but not because she felt pressured because I was mated to her.

RPOV

I sat in the back alone as usual until Bella sat beside me. I glared at her but she wasn't scared. "Hi Rosalie." I frowned and ignored her. A few minutes after the tardy bell Alex Carter walked in. Bella went ridged in her seat and her chest started rumbling. Alex glanced at her scared. He smelled like piss.

"Bella?"

She ignored me and stayed staring at him even though he turned around. I heard her mumbling to herself.

"Alice is mine. I oughta gouge his eyes out for looking at her."

I chuckled and she looked at me confused. "Rosalie what's wrong with me?"

I sighed. "You like Alice and your wolf side is focused on getting rid of anyone who tries to take her."

She smiled a bit. "I imprinted." Imprinted? "Wait does she like me?" Alice would kill me if I answered. I ignored her. The bell rang and Alex ran out of class.

-So there you go. You got a little taste of Rosalie's perspective and this is a very rare two day in a row update...I think I deserve reviews...oh and I plan on writing in Bella's point of view...but before I do that would you like me to write her having a flash back of her running away or continuing the story...REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey readers :D I bet you're surprised my updating is quicker than before...I'm so happy I'm almost to a hundred reviews if you get me past the hundred mark around 130 I'll update tomorrow for sure and the chapter will be awesome...

EPOV (Edward)

I waited patiently for Bella to arrive. She sat beside me and pulled out her notebook.

"Hi Edward."

I nodded. A few minutes into class after hearing everyones thoughts I realized I couldn't read Bella's thoughts. I couldn't read Brownie's because she was a wolf but since she's human I should be able to read her right? It was like trying to go through a wall. Bella glanced at me with an alarmed look.

"What are you doing?"

She could feel that? I shrugged and stopped trying to penetrate her mind. The bell rang. Alice was at the door in seconds.

"Alice you aren't supposed to vamp out like that."

She shrugged. "Hey Bella.

APOV

We walked very close to each other on the way to the lunch table. I wanted so badly to hold hands with her but I contained myself. As soon as everyone saw her with us they started whispering with each other. Bella frowned. I looked at her.

"It's okay Bella. They always do this."

We sat next to each other and she took out her lunch.

"Lasagna!"

I looked at her confused. "Is that bad?"

Instead of answering she started eating. I was to focused on her eating that I didn't notice Newton walk up.

"Hey Bella."

She nodded and kept eating. I laughed while he frowned.

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend sometime with me tomorow at lunch."

Before she could swallow her food and answer I stood in front of him.

"Bella will be sitting with me everyday at lunch. No if ands or buts about it."

He frowned and looked at Bella who nodded happily while still eating.

"Oh...How bout we hangout after school?"

I growled a little. "She is mine!" Jasper calmed me. I sighed. "What I meant to say was that's not fine. Bella is a very busy person and she has no extra time to hangout with you."

He frowned and walked away dejected. Bella had a huge smile.

"I'm yours?"

I smiled back. "You can be if you want to be."

Before she could answer the bell rang. Ugh! Stupid bell. Bella and I walked to the locker room.

Bella smiled. "Esme forgot to give me P.E clothes."

I shook my head. "Esme never forgets. She put them in my backpack."

Bella frowned. Since me and Bella were the only ones on this side of the lockers I changed at vamp speed. Thinking about it now I should have changed slowly and gauge Bella's reaction. I didn't look at her when she changed even though the thought of her almost naked near me almost made me attack her.

"So Bella why don't you like P.E?"

She frowned. "I've been getting some memories back. When I was completely human I was a klutz but now I don't like it because I get competitive and it's hard to contain Brownie."

We chuckled and headed to the gym. Emmet was glad to see Bella also had this P.E period. Coach Harrison blew her whistle to get attention. "Okay we're playing dodgeball. Team capitans are Emmet and Alice. Emmet gets first pick."

He smiled goofily. "Come on over beastie."

I laughed when Bella reluctantly walked to his side. Soon teams were picked. The people I knew I was targeting were Jessica, Mike, and Lauren. The coach blew the whistle signaling the start of the game.

EmPOV (Emmett)

I dodged every ball thrown at me and nailed everyone I attempted to hit. Since it was instinct to dodge I focused on Bella. I could hear a rumbling in her chest as she nailed everyone. She dodged every ball and caught a lot. Alex Carter walked in late and since Alice's team lost a lot of people already he went there. As soon as he crossed the line Bella nailed him. He fell over clutching his stomach. Bella chuckled darkly. Soon I noticed Bella staring at Alice. Is it me or did Bella's scent get stronger. Oh my god she's hot for Alice! I started laughing and I got hit by someone. That's so not fair!

-/-/-/-/- Yes short chapter I know butttttt remember what I said about the reviews :D...And the next chapter will start off with dodgeball...What do you like and not like about the story in general? What can I do to improve? I'm not asking you to write my story but is there anything you want to happen? REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys I know I didn't make it to 130 but you got me past 100 and that makes me happy so here is a update for ya...I really hope you like it

APOV

As I nailed Lauren on the side of her leg Bella's scent got stronger. I was dazed by the power of it. It was slightly sweeter. The only reason vampires scents get stronger is when they're about to mate or mark. I looked at Bella. Her eyes were watching every move I made. Her scent was so strong. I felt my scent getting stronger. Bella inhaled and started walking torwards me. Why am I getting wet? She was about to cross the line when somebody hit me. She turned and saw Newton smiling. She grabbed four balls and threw them at him full force. Coach Harrison blew her whistle.

"Emmet's team is disqualified."

Bella was still running on instincts. She looked at Newton with a glare that could kill.

"Never ever hit my mate. Or I will rip your hands off."

He gulped and nodded. The anger in her voice made me wetter. The dress bell rang. I think Bella knew I was wet because she kept inhaling the air. We walked to the locker room.

"Alice I have to phase it's killing me."

I grabbed her stuff and we went to the forest. She phased and let out a huge roar. She ran at a tree and clawed at it angrily. She stopped so I tossed her her clothes and turned around.

"I'm dressed."

I looked at her not really knowing what to say. "You called me your mate."

Bella frowned. "Sorry that was a mistake."

My heart cracked a little at those words. A very fowl smelled entered my nose and I growled. Bella sighed. "Jacob stand down."

Who? A huge russet colored wolf walked through the brush. He was glaring at me. Bella growled a little. "I will kill you if you hurt her. She isn't a threat."

Why did this wolf smell so bad? Bella frowned at the wolf. "Why didn't you, Seth and Quil try to kill him?...But I am your alpha?...I guess I should do that."

Bella phased back and stared at Jacob. Jacob bowed. Two other wolves appeared and she did the samething. The two new wolves stared at me warily. Bella growled. A few minutes later they ran off.

"You'll explain at home?"

She nodded and we ran into the livingroom. Esme looked at me confused when she saw Brownie. "She phased and she didn't have any clothes because she phased in her P.E clothes too and don't worry we were the forest."

Esme looked at Brownie. "I made a clipper big enough for your nails so I'll do that now."

Brownie shook her head. "Why not?"

Bella looked at Esme with a exasperated look. Esme sighed. "Fine but you're not walking on this laminated flooring anymore. Emmet help Alice carry Bella to her room."

Emmet lifted Brownie up without my assistance up to our room. Brownie walked into the closet and phased.

"There are sweats and a tank on the purse shelf."

She walked out a few minutes later. "Okay can I have an explanation?"

Bella nodded. "Yes but I think we should have a meeting."

We walked downstairs and everyone was on the couch. Emmet spoke first. "Okay so why was Brownie here?"

Bella sighed. "My wolf instinct is hard to control. I was barely making it in dodgeball because Brownie makes me competitive. I was about to phase when I got umm distracted by Alice. It was like she was steak and I hadn't eaten in months. I had to go to her. A part of me was screaming to claim her. The competitiveness was gone and all I saw was Alice. Then out of no where Newton nailed her with a ball and I almost ripped his arms off. This isn't the full story but I was wondering if you knew what that was about."

Carlisle looked very intriuged. "When we first met you as Brownie Alice was your obvious favorite. As a wolf you can be very loyal so I presume you claim Alice as yours as a...dog would."

I hissed at his comparison but silently thanked him for not mentioning that she was mated to me. Bella looked at me.

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "I feel the same."

I noticed how close Bella and I were to each other. Her hand was so close to grazing mine.

Bella continued. "Alice came with me to the forest so I could release my anger. My pack sensed my distress and came running in wolf form. Jacob thought Alice was a threat so I explained everything. Jacob told me that him Seth and Quil had seen Sam with a vampire going around Forks. I asked why hadn't he tried to kill him and he said Sam still had alphaship over him because I hadn't ordered him to bow. Since I didn't want Sam to have control of my pack I phased and ordered them to bow. So I didn't have any other clothes."

Carlisle looked perplexed. "Why is Sam with a vampire if they are enemies?"

Bella shrugged. "I don't know but I will find out soon since Seth has a link with his sister whose in Sam's pack."

He nodded. "Bella would you like to practice to control your protectiveness of Alice?"

She nodded. Carlisle took me,Emmet and Bella outside. "Emmet say something about Alice that might provoke Bella. Bella control the beast."

Emmet gave me a once over thinking of something to say.

"You're short?"

Bella and I laughed. He thought again. "You're stupid."

He frowned. "You're a freak. You're not even a normal vampire. You will never fit in you freak."

Bella's chest rumbled. She stood in front of me in a protective stance and glared at him. "If you ever even think something negative about her I'll rip your tounge out and feed it to Brownie."

Emmet shuddered. Carlisle nodded thoughtfully. "Okay that's a good enough reaction. You have to work on the chest rumbling."

Bella nodded and stepped away. Carlisle looked at Emmet. "Make a sexual advance or attempt to ask Alice out."

Emmet laughed. "Hey there shorty. How bout you and me in the back of my van? You look good enough maybe I'll call you after."

Bella growled fiercely. "MINE!"

Emmet looked really scared. Bella did something unexpected and grabbed Emmet's man bits. "If you ever look at my mate ever again I will rip your balls off and light them on fire."

Emmet nodded and looked everywhere but at me. Carlisle called Jasper out to calm Bella.

"Okay Bella you need to work on growling, verbally claiming, less vivid threats, and physical contact."

Carlisle ignored Bella calling me her mate. Bella still looked livid. She shook her head.

"My pack is here Emmet go. Alice and Carlisle go please stay and remain calm. I'm not sure if they'll listen to my orders because of instincts."

The three wolves from before showed up. I guess Bella was using her mental connection because she hadn't spoke for a while. She frowned at the gray wolf. Bella looked at me and Carlisle.

"Seth used his connection with Leah and found out something. If you have wolf blood then a vampire comes around it triggers the wolf in you. Sam has been triggering wolves to extend his pack. Leah wasn't let on much info so I'm not sure why."

Bella looked at Seth. "Can you try to get Leah to join us?"

He nodded. They ran off. "I think he's trying to get enough wolves to intimidate me into being his secondary alpha. There aren't supposed to be two packs so basically whoever finds a mate to be secondary alpha is boss. I really don't know why he can't be with Leah."

Carlisle was very interested. "Would there be a war between packs?"

Bella shook her head. "I doubt he would do that unless he was desperate besides I wouldn't fight him."

Carlisle looked confused. "You already turned him down so why is he still after you?"

Bella frowned. "He can try to dominate my head with his alpha voice. Even though we are seperate packs since we both are trying to be alpha and we stem from the same pack we can hear eachother but I'm good at blocking him and vice versa. He's going to try and dominate him into mating with him so I'd be his."

I let out a loud snarl.

"Mine!"

I hugged Bella and pushed my scent on to her. Carlisle cleared his throat. Since I was vamped out I looked at him as if he was a threat and attempted to punch his head off. I kept trying to hit him. He deflected but never hit back.

"Alice calm down."

I growled. "She is mine!"

He kept deflecting. "Okay calm down. I mean her no harm. She is only my daug-"

I managed to punch him and he flew twenty feet. "SHE IS MINE!"

He frowned. "I recongnize her as your mate. She is yours and only yours."

I glared at him and he retreated into the house. I ignored Bella's strange look and hugged her close. I projected my scent on to her.

"Mine...Mine." I relaxed and realized what happened.

"Oh my god." Bella looked at me containing a smile.

"Are you mated to me?"

I nodded. "I've been mated to you ever since the first vision."

She frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I sighed. "I didn't want to pressure you and I almost told you when you called me your mate but you said it was a mistake."

She hugged me close. "I've been mated to you since I first saw you. Jacob told me that I would imprint."

I stepped back from her hug and sat on the ground. "What's that?"

She sat next to me. "It's literally love at first site. When I first saw you everything else was gone and it was just you. Your endless eyes, your smile, your voice. When I first learned of imprinting I was mad because it didn't sound like I had a choice but then I realized I wouldve given my all to you either way."

I looked at Bella with love in my eyes. "You have just made me the most happiest living creature to exist ever."

She smiled. "I'm so glad you feel the same way."

-/-/-/-/-So how do you feel about this chapter? Should I have let the tension continue? Did you like Alice and Bella's protectiveness? Is there anyone who writes good smut/lemon? I'm not the best and I only want best for this story so if your willing to help review or PM and I'll give you credit for the chapter(s) and I'll advertise your story. (The smut/lemon isn't the next chapter I just want help before I get there)...REVIEW! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys I got some great reviews! Yay for Hot Lovin (reviewer) :D You all are fantastic and thanks for the criticism!

APOV

I looked at the manor with fear. "Carlisle must be very disappointed in me."

Bella shook her head and her beautiful chestnut hair bounced around her shoulders blowing her intoxicating wild berry scent to me.

"This is new to you at least you didn't go straight for his neck and you even managed to land a punch. He should be proud."

I smiled widely with gratitude greatful that she was placating me.

"Let's go."

We walked swiftly to the living room where everyone was looking at me with blank expressions. Without warning Emmet ran over lifting me up in his burly arms. Bella's soft perfectly disproportioned lips curled back and a loud hiss left her mouth. Emmett immediately released and dropped me on the carpet like I was a brick. A extremely sexy but intimidating growl left her soft lips and without a warning she charged at him and phased. Emmett has not looked so scared since he accidentally got mud on Rosalie's fire red stiletto pumps.

"Bella I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

I got off the floor swiftly and chuckled.

"Brownie please relax. I am okay."

She eyed Emmet warily and sat next to me. She was obviously still on edge because the fur on the back of her neck was spiked up. Emmet took a few giant steps back and smiled nervously.

"Alice I can't believe you landed one on pops."

Carlisle shook his head and laughed. "Looks like I'm losing my touch," He glanced at Brownie confused "We just practiced your control. Why did you phase?"

I smiled widely knowing all my pearly whites were showing. "Because she loves me."

Brownie's huge pink slobber covered tongue flopped out of her mouth and she licked my hand.

"Ewwwww!"

Esme stepped forward to hug me but stopped when she noticed Bella eying her.

"This is wonderful news. Bella I'm going to bake a cake."

Brownie's tounge flopped out the side of her mouth. Rosalie looked up from the magazine she was reading with a almost perfectly concealed smile.

"It's about time."

Jasper smiled overwhelmed with the happiness we were all feeling.

"There was so much tension and stress before now it's a lot of love and happiness."

Edward was close to Jasper basking in the radiating emotions he was sending out. Carlisle sat down on the nee recliner and spoke up.

"Bella is going to be very protective of Alice now that their mateship has been determined so everyone lay off of Alice until I practice with Bella. Esme if you're going to hug Alice I recommend you look at Bella first for permission and keep the hug short. Please note Bella isn't in control of her actions."

Esme nodded with complete understanding. Brownie and I headed upstairs. I walked to my bed while she went into my closet coming out with her normal attire of sweats and a tank. I lightly patted the spot beside me even though I knew she'd lay next to me anyway. As she laid next to me I noticed she had a disappointed look on her face.

"I'm sorry for being so protective."

I looked at her confused as to why she was sorry.

"Honestly I think its hot that you are so protective of me even now that you know I'm all yours", I said while batting my eyelashes "but you have to tone it down unless you want to scare the piss out of the humans."

Her eyebrow creased as she started mumbling about Carter. To distract her from thinking of ways to kill him I wrapped my arms around her waist and involuntarily purred at her scent. She looked down at me with the cutest most confused face ever.

"Alice? Is that you?"

I would've blushed if I could. "Yeah sorry I've never purred before."

Bella put her arm around my shoulder and pulled me so I was laying with my head on her supple breast. Ahhh not now! She continued on not knowing how I was feeling.

"You're my kitty cat. Which is pretty ironic for obvious reasons."

I tried not to focus on the feeling of her breast and laughed.

"Meow. Since you've been phasing and you really don't have a lot of your own clothes were going shopping."

She frowned immediately. "I hate shopping."

I laughed until I realized she was serious. "What? How can you not like shopping?"

She looked at me as if I was an alien. "How can you like shopping? I really hate it." I pouted determinedly. "You're still going shopping with me."

She huffed. "You're lucky I like you."

I smiled. "That I am, so we'll go tomorow. You my Bella need to rest. Today was very stressful for you."

She nodded and snuggled up to me.

"Goodnight my Bella."

She mumbled a response and dozed off quickly.

-/-/-/-/-/- There you go people...I tried to write with more detail I hope you noticed...oh and I don't like the word breast so I'm thinking about saying boob what do you think? And what did you think of this chapter? Oh and I will be updating what am I feeling later on today. Review again! 


	10. Chapter 10

Ignore the previous chapter this is a rewrite. I hope I didn't lose many readers because of my mini hiatus. Please check out my two new stories What Am I Feeling and Can't Go Back

APOV

After hours of Bella cuddling me in her sleep she finally woke up.

"Hey pup get up and get ready to go shopping."

I practically squealed the word. She grunted and knocked me off the bed.

"Hey that wasn't nice."

She looked at me tiredly.

"Neither is being so awake in the morning. I'm sorry my queen."

I instantly forgave her when she called me her queen but was also confused about it. She stood up and stretched.

"Bella is it me or did you get taller?"

She shrugged.

"Maybe you got shorter?"

I frowned and gave her a once over. "No you are taller than before. Which sucks because I don't want to look shorter. Heels for me and flats for you. You got lucky punk."

She laughed and headed to the bathroom. I couldn't help but notice how her calf muscles flexed. I'm a leg woman and I'm not afraid to admit it. After a couple seconds in the bathroom I heard Bella gasp.

"Are you okay?"

She opened the door and I was shocked to see her eyes were white.

"What the hell happened to my eyes?"

She stared at herself in the mirror confused. For some reason something went off in me and I felt like someone was in the bathroom with us.

I growled involuntarily.

"Alice, are you okay?"

I stared into her white eyes and stifled the anger I felt.

"Yes I'm okay. Since you can still see and Carlisle isn't here we can still go shopping."

She sighed exasperatedly but nodded anyway. I really needed to get my mind off of this new found anger. As soon as we got to the car I sped off.

"Are my eyes back to normal yet?"

I looked at her and shook my head.

"Maybe it's just a wolf thing."

I expected the tension in me to go down when got to the mall but it didn't. I intertwined our fingers and pulled her into hot topic. I knew she'd like some off the shirts here.

After a few purchases at a couple of stores her stomach growled loudly.

"Awww are you hungry pup?"

She laughed but her stomach gurgled. As we headed to the food court I grew extremely on edge. Bella looked at me worriedly.

"Are you okay kitty?"

I smiled at the nickname.

"Yeah, just go eat while I go sit down."

When I found a spot I sat and watched Bella head to Panda Express. I felt beyond livid when I saw a mutt from La Push near her with white eyes. It's okay Alice they aren't even talking.

Right after that thought the mutt reached out and tapped my Bella on the shoulder. As soon as they made eye contact Bella's eyes went back to brown.

"Um hey I'm Leah. I was going to meet you later but since I ran into you here I just wanted to let you know that I'd love to join your pack but I have no where to stay."

Bella smiled and ran her hand through her hair.

"That's great news but to be on the safer side I'm not going to initiate you until you're off Sam's territory."

Leah nodded and quickly wrote on a piece off paper.

"Here's my number. I'll see you around."

With a wink Leah walked off but not before smirking at me. I was livid when she did that but I was irate when Bella blushed and watched her walk away stunned. After a few seconds of standing there dumbly her eyes widened and she peered at me. What the fuck just happened?

I snarled quietly and walked up to Bella. My eyes darkened when I smelt the Leah pushed her disgusting scent all over my mate.

"What was that about?"

I asked barely containing my anger. Bella's eyes changed to gold which caught me completely off guard.

"What the- Your eyes are gold!"

Bella shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"I have no idea what's up with my eyes. Can I just get something to eat and we go get Carlisle from work?"

I still wasn't over the Leah thing but nodded anyway. Bella grabbed her food and ate while we were in the car.

After a few minutes of silence I heard a sniffle. I looked over to Bella to see that tears were streaming down her face.

"Bella what's wrong?"

It killed me to see her cry.

"I'll tell you after we talk to Carlisle."

I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion and drove faster. I was relieved to see Carlisle's Mercedes in the garage. I grabbed Bella and with out warning ran to Carlisle's office. He was smiling until he saw Bella's face.

"What happened? Why are your eyes gold?"

After explaining the eye issue Carlisle frowned.

"You haven't claimed Alice as yours yet have you?"

Bella blushed and shook her head while Carlisle rubbed his temples.

"What did you feel when you saw Leah?"

What did he mean what did she fail? I expected a quick answer but saw Bella was crying even more. I frowned at her wondering why she didn't have an answer.

"It's okay. Just answer him."

Bella broke down into a sob and could barely breathe. I pulled her into my arms and rubbed her back.

"I'll kill her if you want me to."

I was completely caught off guard when she growled and moved out of my arms.

"You. Will. Not. Hurt. Her."

She glared at me as if I was the enemy and something in me snapped.

"ANSWER HIM!"

The glare in her eyes were replaced with fear and sorrow. Her voice became a mere whisper.

"...I felt for her."

000000000

I probably won't update this as frequently as my other stories but I know my direction with story. I am open for suggestions. Your thoughts? Review. 


End file.
